After the Waterloo
by HurricaneLex
Summary: Sequel of 'Unlikely alliance'.What will happen to Ginny after her father's downfall? R&R, flames are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Basil, Ratigan, Dawson and all GMD characters are copyright of Eve Titus and Disney._

* * *

**Default Chapter**

_June 23, 1897. Two days after the Queen Moustoria's Diamond Jubilee._

The orphanage's director read the note again.

Ginevra Patricia Ratigan, born the 1st April 1888. Daughter of Professor James Ratigan. Mother unknow.

A policeman entered in his study. "Mr.Crandall?"

The mouse put the paper on the table. "It's me."

"The girl is here, sir."

"Very well. Bring her here."

* * *

Mr. Crandall looked at the little girl about nine years old who was in front of him in the grip of four policemen, who had some difficults to hold her down even with her hands tied behind her back. She wasn't very large, but she was exceptionally strong for her age. She was a rather pretty little girl, with light fur, jet black hair, small ears and pink nose, but her yellow eyes, her wormlike tail, her sharp teeth and her clawed hands revealed her breed...well, _half_ of her breed. She was too small to be a rat. 

"Very well" he said coldly "you're Ginevra Ratigan, aren't you?"

The little girl's yellow eyes stared at him with hatred. "Don't call me 'Ginevra', you idiot!"she snapped "only my father is allowed to call me like that!"

Mr.Crandall simply smirked. "Whatever you want, my dear...I'll call you simply 'sewer rat'. Or maybe 'mud-blood' would be more appropriate, wouldn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed, struggling to free herself from the policemen's grip. They hold her more tightly.

Mr. Crandall smiled. "You will have to deal with it, my child. You'll stay here for a very long time...I don't think that somebody would never adopt the daughter of a criminal mastermind!"

"I already have a father"Ginny growled defiantly "I don't need anyone else. And I assure you that won't stay here very much!"

Mr.Crandall laughed. "Do you really think that Professor Ratigan will take you away from this orphanage, you little bastard half-breed? Your father is dead, my dear Ginevra. He won't come back."

She grinned. "You're wrong, poor idiot...he's not dead. I'm sure he's not!"

_And there is something else that you don't know, _Ginny tought_. I don't need my father's help: I'm clever enough to escape by myself. I'll be free within a month. It's a promise...and I always keep my promises!_

* * *

And this is the default chapter of my second GMD fanfic. It's rather short, I know...I'll update more within a few day, I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Orphanage**

Ginny was locked in a little, empty room. She didn't know why she was here instead in the orphanage's dormitory. Sitting on the cold floor, Ginny looked at her mother's wedding ring. Her father had gave it to her two years before, after the execution of the Killer of Alleys._ I won't let them win, daddy. I'll find a way to get out of here. _

Suddenly the door of the room where Ginny was locked up opened, and a group of five or six policemen entered. Ginny's eyes grew red of anger as she saw that Basil of Baker Street was with them, followed by a short, fat mouse.

"YOU!"she growled "what the hell do you want from me?"

Basil stepped towards her. Ginny noticed he had many bruises and scratches on his face. "Get out from here!"she snarled "get out, or I'll kill you with my hands!"

Basil took a step forward and gave her a nervous smile. "I see that your temper hadn't changed in those two years, Ginny. But we both know that you can't hurt me now...not with six grown mouse around here"then he turned towards the fat mouse beside him "oh, I almost forgot...Dr. Dawson, allow me to introduce you Ginevra Ratigan, the Professor's daughter."

Ginny grunted, trying to keep control on herself, her instinct now struggling against her brain."_Ginny. _And don't dare to talk about my father, you goddamn..."

Dawson cleared his troath. "Er...maybe you should calm down, my dear..."

"Shut up, fatty!"Ginny snarled "I wasn't talking with you!"

Dawson shuddered ant took a step forward. Basil sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Ginny. Truly, I am. I know that you're not guilty of your father's crimes..."

"I don't want any pity, Basil! What do you want from me?"

Basil stared her straight in her eyes. "Very well" he finally said "I don't believe that he's dead. His body hadn't been found."

She grinned. "I knew he was alive."

"Of course you knew it. And I'm sure that you know another thing too" he said "I'm sure that he has another hideout, somewhere in London...and that you knows where it is!"

Ginny stared at him blankly.

"Tell me where is it, Ginny."

"Not even in a thousand of years! I would rather die!"

"Ginny, if you'll collaborate I swear that..."

"I WON'T TELL!"

Basil and Ginny stared at the each other for a moment, then: "Very well, Ginny. But I want you know that I'll get him all the same" Basil turned towards Dawson "let's go."

After a few hours, some mice finally brought her in the orphanage's dormitory. "Be careful, daddy" she whispered to herself on her bed, staring at the wall, hardly aware of the kids who were observing her from their beds with a mixture of fear and curiosity "Basil is still looking for you. Please, wherever you are, be careful..."

* * *

"Boss? Can you hear me?" 

Ratigan grunted and opened his eyes.His vision was a little blurred. He was lying on a bed, covered with a blanket.

"He's awake!" the same voice exclaimed. Ratigan blinked to clear his vision. He needed a few moments to recognize the figure who was beside him.

"Fidget?"

The bat nodded. "Yes, it's me. Uh...are you fine, Boss?"

Ratigan sat up with a painful grunt. "Nothing serious"he gasped "where..."

"You're in your emergency hideout" said another voice near to him with a strong Irish stress "feeling better, Professor?"

Ratigan turned towards the voice, then he smiled at his old childhood friend, a large mouse with brown fur, green eyes and red hair ."Patrick! How are you, old fellow?"

Patrick Keating laughed, pouring some brandy in a glass. "Not bad, my friend, not bad. Rather, how are you? You had slept for two days, you know."

"Two days?"

"Oh, yes. You had been lucky to survive to that fall. Brandy?"

"I would really appreciate that, old boy."

After drinking the brandy, Ratigan felt better. "How did you find me?"

Keating patted on Fidget's shoulder. "You must tank him, James. He find you near the bank of the Thames and brought you here, then he called me."

The rat's yellow eyes went on the bat. "Really?"

Fidget looked a little embarrassed. "I...uh...I did nothing, Boss. Really, I did nothing."

Ratigan couldn't believe it. He had saved him? Even after he had tossed him into the Thames?

Suddenly the door opened, and a little black bat about ten years old ran in the room. "Hey, guys, I've found..."Nuts suddenly stopped. His light-orange eyes widened."Professor! You're awake!"

Ratigan stared at the boy for a moment, then he asked slowly: "Nuts, where is Ginevra?"

All the eyes were now pointed towards him. Nuts looked uneasy. "Uh...the police...well, they went in the hideout yesterday morning, and..."

Ratigan felt his heart skip a beat."They got her, didn't they?"

"Yes. They were too many, Professor. She couldn't escape. I didn't want to leave her alone, but she ordered me to escape...so I flew away. I met Fidget and Mr.Keating this afternoon."

Fidged sighed inwardly. _He flew away...once I was able to fly too..._

"Where is she now?" Ratigan asked impatiently.

"I followed them for a while, and...well..."

"Donald, _where is my daughter?_"

The little bat took a deep breath. "They brought her to the orphanage, sir."

"The orphanage?" Ratigan breathed. He remembered that orphanage very well: he had lived there for a while after his mother's 'accidental' death. He hated that place, so he had fled after a few weeks. The tought that now his daughter was there made him shiver.

Keating placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, James. We'll take her away from that place soon."

The rat slowly nodded. "Yes, we'll take her away from there. And maybe she will menage to escape to herself just as we did twenty years ago."

Keating blinked. "She's just a child, James!"

"Don't understimate her, Patrick"Ratigan laughed "I remind you that Ginevra is my daughter. She's clever enough to do this. We weren't much older than her when we fled from that place, remember?"

The mouse tought for a moment, then he smiled. "Of course I remember, my friend. Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**No One Can Hold Me Down**

Leaving the orphanage, Dawson looked at Basil. He seemed to be deep in his toughts. "Basil" Dawson finally asked when they arrived to Baker Street "how can you be sure that Ratigan is alive?"

"Instinct, my dear Dawson. Just instinct."

"Oh."Dawson tought for a moment, then: "Do you really think that his daughter knows where he could be? I mean, she's just a child..."

Basil shook his head. "She's more than a child, Dawson: she has more brain and cold blood than most of the people in the Mousedom. Trust me."

Dawson looked at him. "You have already met her before, didn't you?"

The detective sat on his armchair. "Yes, I met her two years ago. At the time she was just seven, but yet she saved my life."

"She did WHAT?"

"It's a long story, my dear fellow."

"I have a lot of time, Basil."

Basil sighed."Very well. Had you never heard abuot Geoffrey Carmichael, the Killer of Alleys?"

"Yes, I' ve heard about him. You're the one who stopped him, aren't you?"

"Well, not exactly: I didn't get him all by myself. Somebody helped me."

"Who...?"

Basil stared at the fire who was burning in the fireplace. "Professor Ratigan" he answered quietly.

Dawson's jaw almost dropped on the floor. "WHAT? _He _helped _you_? It's impossible!"

"Yes, I said the same thing at the time."

The poor doctor was stunned. "But...why did he help you?"

"Carmichael killed his wife in front of their daughter's eyes."

Dawson's eyes widened. "Oh, God..."

Basil gave a short laugh. "I said the same thing when he told me that. Anyway, what happened two years ago doesn't matters. Now I must back to work!"

"But Basil, you're still wounded..."

Basil shrugged. "I don't care of it."

"But I'm a doctor, Basil, and I care of it! You need some rest!"

"I'll rest after I'll have put him to jail, Dawson. Not before."

* * *

The old teacher, Mr. Wren, cleared his troath. "Children, as you should know, we have a new guest. Her name is Ginevra _Ratigan_"he spat out the last word as it was poison. 

Ginny's blood was boiling. _How you dare, you goddam..._

"Stand up and tell us about yourself, Ginevra" the teacher ordered.

Now the whole class was staring at her.

Ginny unwillingly stood up. "If I have to..."she looked around to the other children "I guess you already know who I am. I warn you to not upset me and leave me alone. You upset me, and I'll tear you apart. It's not so difficult to understand, isn't it? If you really want to fight, good: it will be over within five seconds with you on the floor. By the way, I'm an half-blood, so don't dare to call me a rat. I hope I've made myself clear enough. Oh, I almost forgot...call me Ginny, not 'Ginevra'. Remember that."

The other children looked at her, terrified. "Sit down and shut up, Ginevra"the teacher snapped "don't start the day with a detention!"

She simply smirked and sat down.

Mr.Wren stared at her in disgust for a moment or two, the he turned to the other children. "Very well, children, now open your book on page twenty-nine..."

_I hate this place_, Ginny tought, alone on her desk. She hadn't talked with anyone of the other children, and no one had dared to talk with her. So much the better: she didn't want their friendship. She looked at the teacher again: he was trying to teach the multiplication table to that bunch of idiots. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes. Her father had already taught her the multiplication table when she was just four. The little girl looked at the others, feeling like a caged tiger. She would willingly kill all those poor useless idiots just to give vent to her feelings. _I must go away, or I'll get mad. I can't stay here. _

Ginny looked out of the window, her chin resting on her hand, and began to plan her escape.

* * *

A week passed. Ginny carefully studied every little habit of the orphanage's night watchmouse, and she found out that every evening a child was send to bring him a bottle of brandy for the night. Her brain began to work about this. A bottle of brandy, uh? 

_Oh, yes. YES! That's the master plan! _

If only she could have some sleeping-pills...

* * *

"Ginevra, are you fine?" Mr. Wren asked, looking at the little girl sitting in front of the table. Ginny shook her head tiredly. She had always been a good actress. 

"I'm not very hungry"she said with a trembling voice, altough she was starving.

Altough he was digusted to touch a half-rat, the teacher placed his hand on her forhead. "You're warm"he said. Ginny grinned inwardly. _Of course I'm warm, you idiot. I rubbed my forhead so hard that I've almost pulled up my fur!_

"I feel a little weird"she said instead, trying to seem weak and sick.

"Hmm."Mr. Wren stared at her for a moment, then: "Follow me" he ordered "I must bring you to the infirmary."

He had bought it! Ginny tried her best to not smile.

_Oh, daddy, who is the World's Greatest Criminal Mind now?_

* * *

The nurse put a thermometer inside her mouth and covered her up. 

"Don't move, brat"she said sharply "I'll come back within two minues."

As she left the room, Ginny stood up and placed the thermometer on the stove. She and growled towards the door. " 'Don't move' "she mocked "yeah, right."

She went to the medical box and tried to open it. It was locked, just as she had expected. Ginny took a hairpin from her hair and drove it inside the lock, using it to force the lock.

"Oh, please" she whispered, manoeuvreing with the hairpin "please, please..."

CLACK! The box finally opened.

"Yes!"

Ginny grinned and opened the box. She rapidly took some sleeping-pills and pulled them in her poket, then she closed the box and locked it. She went to bed again and covered herself. She put the thermometer in her mouth again just as the nurse entered.

_I'll be out of here within the end of the week. No one can hold me down. No one in the world._


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisoner in Newgate **

"Fidget!" Keating exclaimed as the bat bursted into his home "what the hell..."

"Basil..."Fidget panted "he has found...the police...he...they...the Boss...I..."

"Fidget, now calm down. What happened?"

The bat took a deep breath and tried to keep control on himself. "Basil has found the hideout. He brought the police there, and..."he sighed andlowered his eyes "they got the Boss."

"They WHAT?"

"They got him" Fidged repeated "Nuts flew away from a window, and I menaged to escape trought the pipes...the Boss couldn't follow me there, he was too large...he told me to come here..."

"And Nuts?" Keating asked "where is he?"

In that moment, the little bat flew in the room trough a window. "Don't worry for me , Mr. Keating, I'm here. The best spy of all the Mousedom, at your service!"

"NUTS!" Fidget exclaimed "how are you, boy?"

Nuts smiled. "I'm fine, Fidget, I'm fine. I followed them for a while, and..."

"Do you know where they brought the Professor?" Keating cut him off.

Nuts seemed suddenly uneasy. "Yes, I know it..."

"Where is he?"

The boy took a deep breath."He's in Newgate Prison."he finally said.

Both Keating and Fidget suddenly went pale.

_No, _they both tought, _it can't be. It just can't be!_

Newgate Prison was London's chief prison, and was where prisoners were held before execution.

Fidget gulped. "That meants that...that..."

Keating nodded sadly. "He'll be executed within a few weeks."

"No!"Nuts exclaimed "no, he won't! We can't let it happen!"

The mouse nodded. "I agree, we can't let it happen. Maybe I can help him."

Fidget looked at him in disbelief. "Help him? And how?"

"I'm not a criminal mastermind, but I yet have some connections. I know somebody who can help us."

* * *

Ratigan was in chains, bounded to the wall of a dark cell. He forced himself against the chains for the last time, then he give it up. He wasn't strong enough to break them. The rat shut his eyes and fell on his knees, exausted. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath. 

"It's useless, Ratigan. You can't escape from here."said a too familiar voice. Ratigan opened his eyes to see Basil of Baker Street standing next to the door of the cell.

"What the hell do you want from me now, Basil?"he growled. He tried to stand up, but he was still too weak. He fell on his knees again and looked up to his mortal enemy, defeat in his eyes."You've won. The Napoleon of Crime has met his own Waterloo. What do you want again?"

Basil took a few steps closer, then he sitted in front of him on the cold stone floor. They stared at the each other for a while, then: "You're going to be executed within two weeks, Ratigan. Do you know it?"

Ratigan looked at him angrily."Of course I know it. I'm not an idiot."

Basil smirked. "Oh, I know you're not an idiot. I know it very well."

"What do you want from me, Basil?"

The detective looked at him straight in his eyes. "Who helped you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Basil sighed. "It's not the moment for your mind games, Ratigan. I know who somebody helped your recover. Who are that people?"

Ratigan laughed. "What makes you think that I would tell you that?"

"You're going to be executed, Professor. Confess all your crimes, tell me your accomplices names and I'll try to change your execution sentence in a softer one...a life sentence or so."

Ratigan snarled. "I will never do a such thing, Basil! I would rather die on the gallows!"

"You're as proud as always, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"For the last time, Ratigan..."

"I WON'T TELL!"

Basil stayed silent for a moment, then he smiled. "It's the same thing your daughter told me the last week. She's as stubborn as you."

Ratigan's yellow eyes widened. "My daughter? Had you seen her?"

"Oh, yes. I visited her in the orphanage. I tried to make her tell me where you hideout was, but she refused to say anything."

The rat smiled weakly to himself. "Good girl." he murmured.

Basil stood up. "I suppose that my work here is finished. If you'll change your mind..."

"I won't."

"Whatever you want, Ratigan. I' ll be there the day of your execution" the detective stepped towards the door, then he stopped and turned once again towards his arc-enemy "but I want you know, Professor, that even trough my hatred towards you I'm sorry that your life is going to end in a such way."

Ratigan growled. "I don't need your pity, Basil."

"It's not pity, old boy. It's just respect."

Ratigan stared at him, speechless for the first time in his whole life.

"What should I say to your daughter, Ratigan?"Basil asked, his voice softened.

"Tell her that I'm sorry, and that I'll never forget her."Ratigan whispered.

Basil simply nodded. "I will."he promised, then he silently left the cell.

Ratigan shut his eyes again and lowered his head. _I'm sorry, Theresa. I promised you that I would take care of our daughter, but I didn't. At least, not enough. Please, watch over her and forgive me..._

* * *

"Basil, are you alright?"Dr. Dawson asked. 

Basil shook his head and smiled. "I'm just a little tired, Dawson" he lied "just tired. Let's go to Baker Street." He didn't want to admit that he was actually sorry for his arc-enemy's fate.

_What a nonsense! I've finally beaten him! I should be the happiest mouse in the world!_

And then, why he wasn't?


	5. Chapter 5

**Asking for help**

"Damn!"Ginny cursed, reading the newspaper she had stolen from the teacher's bag that morning. She read the article another time: it said that the police had caught Professor James Ratigan with the help of Basil of Baker Street. Ratigan had been brought in Newgate Prison, and he was to be executed for his crimes the 17th of July.

_They got him. HE got him. That goddamn Basil of Baker Street! I won't let him win! I won't let him see my father's death! Two weeks. They'll kill him within two weeks._

Ginny snarled and trew the newspaper away. She watched out of the window.

"I can't wait anymore" she whispered to herself "I must escape tonight!"

* * *

"And you want me help him, don't you?" asked the mouse who was sitting at the table. He was tall, with light grey fur and brown eyes. He looked at the Irishmouse in front of him. "It's not so easy, Patrick. He's in Newgate, for heaven's sake, not in an ordinary jail!"

"I know it's not easy" Patrick Keating said "but, beside him, you're the only person who can do a such thing."

Jack Warrik smiled proudly. "Of course I can...the question is: _why _should I do this for him?"

"I can pay you."

Warrik laughed. "I don't need your money, Patrick. I'm already rich enough, you know."

"He was your friend once, Jack."

"James Ratigan is no longer my friend."

Patrick sighed. "It's for Theresa, isn't it?"he asked.

Warrik shrugged."Maybe."

"My God, Jack, it had been almost ten years ago!"

"Time meants nothing!"

Keating and Warrik stared at the each other for a while, then Keating spoke softly. "Jack, I know you loved her, but Theresa chose him. You must deal with it."

"SHUT UP!" Warrik screamed "that sewer rat didn't love her as I did! He let her die!"

Keating shook his head. "It hadn't been his fault if she had been killed, Warrik, and you know it."

Warrik said nothing.

"Very well" Keating stood up "I'll find a way to free him by myself."

"You would try to help him by yourself?"

"Yes."

Warrik sighed. "It would be a suicide."

"I don't care." He stepped towards the door.

"Wait!"Warrik called. As Keating turned towards him, he seemed a little uneasy.

"They...I mean, James and Theresa...they had a daughter, didn't they? Little Virginia."

"It's Ginevra. She's in the orphanage now."

"I understand"he tought for a moment, then "how is she? I mean, she's like her mother?"

Keating shook his head. "No, she's the portrait of her father. But she has her mother's same voice."

Warrik smiled a little. "Theresa had a beautiful voice."

"I know it."

"And...she loves her father?"

"Yes. She literally worships him."

"Well..."Warrik sighed "where are his henchmice? I know that most of them menaged to escape the night of the Diamond Jubilee."

"Two of them were in my home. I don't know where is the rest of them."

"Very well, I'll try to find them. They could be useful."

Keating's green eyes widened. "That meants that you..."

Warrik nodded shortly. "Yes, I'll help you, but it's not for him. It's just for Theresa's daughter. Now go away, I'll come to your home tomorrow. We must study a plan."

Keating smiled at him and shook his hand. "Thank you, Jack. I won't forget this."

The other mouse looked at him. "Just a question, Patrick...why would you risk your own life for him?"

"He saved my life, twenty years ago. I must return the favour." Patrick said quietly, then he lef the room, closing the door behind him. Warrik stared at the door for a while, speechless.

* * *

"What now?" Fidget asked. 

"We only can wait, Fidget" Keating said "Jack Warrik is the only person who can do a such thing."

The bat snorted. "This waiting just kills me!"

"We have to be patient, Fidget. I'm sure that Jack will find a way to free him."

"And what about Ginny?" Nuts suddenly asked "she's still in the orphanage! We can't leave her in that place!"

Keating put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, Nuts, we'll find a way to free her too. We only need time."

* * *

"Basil, dinner is served."Doctor Dawson said, looking at his friend who was on his favourite armchair. 

Basil simply shook his head. "I'm not hungry, Dawson."

"But Basil, you hadn't eat in the whole day!" Dawson exclaimed "Mrs.Judson will get mad! Are you fine?"

The detective smiled a little. "You're the doctor, my dear fellow. Tell me."

Dawson put a hand on Basil's forhead. "You're not sick."

Basil laughed. "Brilliant deduction, Doctor...you're right, I'm not sick. I'm just a little tired."

"But how can you be tired? You did nothing all the day!"

Basil sighed. "You're right, Dawson" he said soflty looking at Ratigan's portrait, who still was at the top of the fireplace "I did nothing all the day."

* * *

Back and forth. Back and forth. 

Keating sighed, stopping walking around in his room, and looked out of the window. "Hold on, James" he whispered "I won't let you die. Not like this." Suddenly, his green eyes glazed.

He was remembering.

"_NO!" twelve years old Patrick Keating screamed as he lose his balance and began to fall down from the orphanage's wall. He menaged to cling to a jutting brick, but he soon began to lose his grip: it was raining very hard, and the wall was slippery. The little mouse glanced down: it seemed an endless abyss.The frightened child looked up at his friend. _

"_James!" he screamed "James, help me! Please, help me!"_

_A little rat about thirteen climbed down towards him. "Hold on, Patrick!" James Ratigan screamed "I'm coming!"_

"_I can't resist anymore!"_

"_NO! I won't let you die! Not like this!"_

_With a great effort, Ratigan menaged to come near to him and hold out his hand. "Give me your hand, Patrick!"_

_Keating tried to reach for his friend's hand, but it was too far...if only he had been a little closer...just a little closer..._

"_NO!"Keating suddenly lose his grip and fell down of the wall._

"_PATRICK!"Ratigan screamed, then he trew away the rope he had tied to his belt and trew himself after his friend. He menaged to grab him whit his left hand, then he hold out his right hand, trying to find something to stop the fall..._

_...and his clawed hand hold another jutting brick._

_Using all his strenght, the boy menaged to climb on the brick and pull Keating on. They both stayed silent for a while breathing heavily, soaked with rain ._

_Keating looked at his friend. "You know, James" he breathed "you're the most...the most insane rat I ever met.I owe you my life."_

_Ratigan laughed, breathlessy. "Oh, yes, you owe me big. So, please...don't call me a rat anymore, ok?_

_Keating laughed. "Of course, my friend. Of course."_

Keating blinked, coming back to the present. He looked once again out of the window, towards Newgate Prison. "It's time to return the favour, James" he said to the empty room "you risked your life to save me. Now it's my turn. And don't worry for your daughter, I'll find a way to free her too. It's a promise."

He couldn't know that, in that same moment, Ginny was ready to escape from the orphanage just as they did twenty years before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sneaking Out**

Looking herself in an old, broken mirror, Ginny quickly hid her hair under an old hat. She glanced at the mirror again, then she nodded to herself. She looked exactly like a boy now: no one of those idiots would never recognize her. Ginny silently opened the door of the cupboard and looked in the corridor: a little boy about ten was walking towards the night watchmouse's room with a bottle of brandy- THE bottle of brandy- in his hand. Ginny smiled like a shark and sneaked behind him, getting ready to knock him down.

THUD!

The boy didn't make any noise as Ginny's fist hit him on the head. He fell unconscious on the ground. Ginny grinned.

"Good night."

She quickly brought him in the cupboard and tied him up, then she took the bottle of brandy. She opened it and poured the sleeping pills into the brandy, then she closed the bottle and shook it to dissolve the pills, without knowing that her father had done the same thing to kill his own mother when he was just three years older than her. Anyway, Ginny didn't want to kill the watchmouse... she only wanted him sleep. As the pills dissolved, she went to the watchmouse's room.

* * *

Mr.Creed, the night watchmouse, heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see the bottle of brandy on the floor.He sighed and took it. 

"Very well, my friend" he said at the bottle, walking towards the lodge "I seems like we're going to spend the night together."

Hiding in a corner, Ginny rolled her eyes.

_He's talking with a bottle. I can't believe it! Not even that drunkard of Bartolomew talked with bottles!_

* * *

Ginny waited for almost a hour hid in the corner, then she carefully approached to the lodge and looked inside. The night watchmouse was asleep. 

Ginny silently entered in the lodge and took a bunch of keys from his poket. She was quite good as a pickpoket. Ginny knew that he hadn't the main door's key, who was exclusive property to the director, but she didn't need it. She only needed the roof's key...and the watchmouse had it.

* * *

Ginny opened the trapdoor and went on the orphanage's roof. She looked around. From there, she could see Newgate Prison in distance. Ratigan was there, spending his days waiting for his own execution. She clenched her fists. 

_I'm coming, daddy. I'm not going to leave you alone._

She looked down to see the Thames under her. It seemed an endless abyss.

_If I fall from here, I'm not going to survive._

Well, why not? After all, her father had survived to a much worst fall. She glanced at Big Ben, then she turned her glance away.

_I must do it. NOW._

She took a long rope she had taken from a cupboard and tied it to the railing, then she tied the end of it to her belt. She took a deep breath, then she overtook the railing and began to climb down of the orphanage's wall.

In distance, the Big Ben struk midnight.

* * *

Ginny sighed in relief as she touched the solid ground. 

"Finally free!"

Ginny untied the rope from her belt and stepped towards the edge of the Thames. She tought for a moment, then she put off her jacket and tossed it into the wather to make them think she had fallen into the river and drowned. Actually she was an excellent swimmer, but they didn't know that.

The little girl looked towards the orphanage again. "I warned you, Mr.Crandall. No one can hold me down." she whispered to herself. Then she realized that she couldn't stay there anymore. She had to go away, and there was only one place where she could go...

Ginny smiled and walked away into the night, humming to herself:

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn't this a crime?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly_

_So here's goodbye so soon_

_You'll find your separate way_

_With time so short I'll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon_

_Goodbye..._

* * *

"Nuts? Are you still awake?" Fidget asked. 

The boy simply nodded. "Yes. I'm worried."

"Worried for who?"

"Well, for the Professor, of course. And for Ginny too" he stayed silent for a moment, then "I can't stand the tought that she's closed in that place. I miss her. She's clever, courageous, witty...she's the best friend I ever had."

"Anyone I know?"

Both Nuts that Fidget turned to see a little, yellow-eyed boy staying near the door. Nust almost fainted as he recognized 'him'.

"GINNY!"

Ginny laughed and put the hat off, letting her jet black hair fall around her face. "Hi, Nuts. Hello, Fidget. Are you surprised?"

"Of course we are!" Fidget exclaimed "how did you..."

Suddenly, the door shut open. "I've heard a scream. What the hell is happenin..." Keating stopped, shocked to see the Ginny there "Ginny!"

"Uncle Patrick!"Ginny exclaimed, hugging him. Although there weren't any connection of blood between them, she had always called him 'uncle'.

Keating laughed and stroked her hair. "I would never expect to see you here! You escaped from the orphanage, didn't you?"

She nodded proudly. "I climbed down from the roof."

Keating felt his heart skip a beat."You did WHAT?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, I know it's a little dangerous, but it had been rather easy, trust me."

The Irishmouse sighed. "Well, I should have to expect that. Your father warned me to not understimate you...and he was right as always."

"My father? Have you seen him?"

"Oh, yes. I saw him the last time two days before he was caught. He's in Newgate now."

Ginny frowned. "I know it. They'll execute him the 17th of July!"

Nuts put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Ginny, Mr. Keating knows somebody who can help him. I'm sure that he'll find a way to free him!"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Is it true?"

Keating nodded. "Of course it's true. He'll come here tomorrow morning to develope plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Plan**

It was the nine o'clock of the morning as the door of Keating's kitchen flew open. Jack Warrik bursted in: he had a newspaper in his hand, and he seemed terrified.

"PATRICK!" he exclaimed "did you read the newspapers?"

"No, I didn't" Keating answered quietly, drinking his tea "why?"

Warrik put the newspaper on the table. "She tried to climb down from the orphanage's roof the last night. Somebody found her jacket in the Thames."

Keating smiled."Oh, yes, I've heard of it. So what?"

Warrik looked at his as he was mad. "My God, Patrick, don't you understand? She's surely fallen into the river and drowned!"

Patrick, Fidget and Nuts looked at the each others, then they began to laugh. Warrik was stunned.

"Good Lord, what's happening here? She's dead, and you..."

"Well, that's rather odd" said a voice behind him "dead people doesn't talk!"

Warrik turned to see a little girl about nine years old standing next the door, whit an ironical smile on her face. He gasped. She was the spitting image of Ratigan!

"You...you are...Ginevra Ratigan?"

Ginny smiled and bowed in a little theatrical way. "_Ginny"_ she said in her clear contralto voice "the one and only, at your service."

Warrik smiled, looking at the daughter of the woman he once had loved. "Well, well...what a lovely little thing" he said "Patrick..."

"Yes, old boy?"

"You were right" Warrik said in a whisper "she has Theresa's same voice."

* * *

About ten minutes later, they were all in Keating's sitting room. 

"Tell me, Jack" Keating said "do you already have a plan?"

"Yes, I do. I only need some time to develope it."

"But we have not time!" Fidget exclaimed "they'll execute him within..."

Warrik gave him an annoyed look. "I _know _it, Midget."

"_Fidget._"

"Whatever. Anyway, we must wait for the day of his execution to act."

"WHAT?"Nuts almost jumped from his chair"are you joking, aren't you?"

"I'm not joking. Now shut up and sit down, brat."

"I'm not a brat! I'm a spy!"

Warrik's eyes widened. "You, a spy? You're just a boy!"

Nuts smirked. "Exactly, and I'm a _good_ spy. Nobody suspects of a cute little boy!"

Ginny looked at the little bat. "_Cute_?" she mocked.

"Oh, don't start!"

Warrik cleared his troath. "As I was saying before _somebody _interrupted me" he said, looking at Nuts "we'll try to free him the day of his execution. Somebody must inform Ratigan about this. He must be ready."

"Inform him?" Keating asked "and how?"

"We'll use the piping" Warrik explained, taking a paper from his poket and putting it on the table. "This is a map of Newgate's piping. Ratigan's cell is here"he signed a cross on the paper "and there is the entry. The piping aren't large enough for a grown mouse, but a kid would easily get in."

"And thus you want a kid get in and inform the Professor that we're going to free him the day of the execution, don't you?" Fidget asked.

Warrik nodded. "Exactly" he said, then he looked at Nuts "are you ready, _spy_?"

Before Nuts could say anything, Ginny cut him off. "He's not going anywhere. _I _want to go."

"You _what_?" both Nuts than Fidget exclaimed. Keating said nothing, quietly looking at her.

"You heard me."

Warrik shook his head. "Ginevra..."

"_Ginny._" she almost snarled.

"Ginny, it's not so easy. It will be very dangerous, expecially for a child..."

"I'm not a child anymore! And I don't care if it's dangerous, I can take care of myself!"

"I can't let you..."

Ginny stood up and looked at him straight in his eyes. "Go on, try to stop me!" she exclaimed defiantly.

The mouse sighed. "You're as stubborn as your father, aren't you?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh, yes, I am" she said "and I'm proud of it!"

Warrik looked at Keating. "Parick? What do you think about this?"

He laughed. "Let her go, Jack. You wouldn't be able to stop her not even tying her down. Trust me: she can take care of herself."

The mouse sighed. "Very well, Ginny. Here's what you have to do..."

* * *

The door of the cell closed again as Basil and Dawson entered. Ratigan was still chained to the wall, and the doctor winced as he saw his expression: he would never expect to see a such anguish on the professor's face. Basil stopped a few feet from Ratigan. "You know why I'm here, don't you?" he said quietly. 

Ratigan nodded: he had already heard the news from the guards. "Tell me she's fine" he almost begged "_please_, Basil...tell me she's not dead!"

Dawson took a step forward, astonished to see that Ratigan was truly _begging _his worst enemy. Basil didn't seem surprised. "I don't know if your daughter is dead or alive, Ratigan" he said coldly "anyway, I guess you deserve that. You threatened Mr. Flaghershab..."

"Flaversham." Dawson corrected him.

"Whatever. You threatened him to hurt his daughter, remember?"

"Of course I remember that! But it had been MY fault! _I_ did this, not her! Ginevra did nothing, Basil! She's not guilty of my crimes! _I_ did this and _I_ will pay for it, but..."his voice broke, and he finished in a whisper "...she doesn't deserve to die."

"And what about Olivia Flag...Flen...well, what about Olivia? She didn't deserve to be kidnapped and almost killed, but you did it all the same!"

Ratigan tiredly closed his eyes. "Did you come here only to torment me, Basil?"

"I'm here for your daughter."

"You said that you don't know if she's dead or alive."

Basil's voice softened as he spoke again. "And I don't. I can't _know_ it...but I personally _think_ that she's alive and kicking."

Ratigan looked at him. "Why do you think that?"

"Her body hadn't been found, and I don't think she drowned. She's a half-rat, and rats are generally excellent swimmers. Maybe she tossed her jacket into the Thames on purpose, to make the people think she was dead...just as they did. She's a smart girl."

Ratigan smiled a little. "Of course she's smart. She's my daughter."

"Anyway" Basil said "there is only a way to be know if she's alive or not...I must find her."

"I can't see the point, Basil."

"You're liyng, professor. You can see the point, and how" he looked at him straight in his eyes "if she's still alive, she's hiding somewhere. The question is: where?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ratigan lied.

Basil sighed. "If there is a place where she could be hiding, I'm sure that you know where it is. I'm waiting for your answer, Ratigan."

Basil was right, he knew it damn well: if Ginny was alive, she only could been in Keating's home. "Well, get ready for a long waiting!"

"I have time."

Ratigan snarled. "You have beaten me. I'm going to be executed. Aren't you satisfied, Basil? Why don't you just leave her in peace?"

"If I won't find her" Basil said slowly, staring at Ratigan "you'll never know what happened to your own daughter. Are you sure that you can deal with it?"

Ratigan said nothing.

"Where is that place, professor?"

Ratigan shut his eyes, clenching his fists. "I can't say it."

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Ratigan."

_No, I can't say it. I would betray Patrick, and maybe I would betray my own daughter. I can't tell. I won't tell._

"Leave me alone, Basil!"Ratigan cried, forcing himself against the chains "I'm not going to tell you anything! You're only wasting your time!"

Basil took a step forward, then he nodded. "Very well, I guess that you'll have to stand the anguish of not knowing you're daughter's fate. I'm sorry for you, Ratigan. No one deserves a such thing, not even a criminal. Let's go, Dawson."

As they left the cell, the heavy door closed again. Ratigan sighed and shut his eyes, wishing to be already dead.

* * *

And chapter seven is finally up! Sorry for so long update, but I had been kinda busy. R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Inside the cell**

"You look a little nervous, my dear friend." Keating said, looking at Warrik who was walking back and forth across the room.

Warrik grunted. "Of course I'm nervous, Patrick! She's just a child, for the heaven's sake, no matters how intelligent she is! If they get her..."

"They won't"Keating reassured him, pouring another glass of beer for himself.

"How can you be so optimistic, Patrick?"

Keating laughed. "Hey, I'm Irish. I trust my good luck."

Warrik raised an eyebrow. "I've always tought that you're a little crazy."

"I'm not crazy, my dear Jack. I'm just a poor, misunderstood poet."

Warrik sighed."Yes, of course."

Fidged said nothing, simply staring at the wall. Althoug he wanted to be as optimistic as Keating, deep inside he was worried. Warrik was righ, after all Ginny was just a child. The bat cursed under his breath. He wished to help them, but he was on the police's wanted list and he couldn't even left Keating's home. It was worse than a jail: he couldn't do anything. He only could wait...

* * *

Nuts looked towards Newgate Prison from a roof. There was no one in sight. The little bat flapped his wings three times: it was the signal. 

Ginny silently approached to the built, then she looked at the map Warrik had given to her. As she found the entry of Newgate's piping system, she put the map into her poket and forced the grating. She looked into the pipes: she only could see darkness. The little girl took a deep breath.

"I'm coming, dad" Ginny whispered to herself, then she slipped into the pipes.

Nuts gulped as he saw his friend disappearing into the pipes. "Good luck, Ginny"he whispered.

* * *

The guard placed a dish with some food and a jug of water on the stone floor, just out of Ratigan's reach. "Are you hungry, Professor?" he mocked "or maybe you're too worried for that filthy little mud-blood of your daughter to think about the food?"

The other guards laughed.

Ratigan closed his eyes to not see the dish and the jug. He would never give them the satisfation to see him pleading them for food.

"Come on!" another guard exclaimed "I know you're hungry, sewer rat! You hadn't eat for two days! Come on, you only have to beg us and..."

Ratigan growled. "I would rather die of thirst and hunger before beg you!"

"Whatever you want, Professor"one of them scoffled "anyway you're going to die, no matter how. Have a nice dinner, rat." The guards laughed again as they left his cell, leaving the dish and the jug on the floor. Ratigan sighed and sank on his knees, cursing the chains at his wrists. If he hadn't been in chains, no one of those idiots would never dare to talk him like that.

"Damn...damn cowards..."he snarled. That guard was right, he was literally starving, but the thirst was much, much worse: he could feel his throat burning like fire. He shut his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying to not think about the food and the water who were just a few feet from him. He stayed like this for almost a hour, then he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"_I warned you"said a husky voice behind him. Ratigan turned to see the familiar figure of his father staring at him, his red eyes full of grudge. _

"_What...?"_

"_Two years ago...I warned you that your daughter would be the next one. Don't you remember?"_

_Ratigan felt his blood freeze into his veins. "No. No, she's not dead. She can't be dead!"_

_His father smirked, revealing his sharp fangs. "Aww, poor James" he mocked "four years ago you lost your wife, and now you've lost your daughter too. You're quite alone by now. I'm so sorry..."_

"_Go to hell!" Ratigan growled. His father laughed._

"_I'm already in hell, my dear son, and all because of you. You killed me, remember? You killed me and that poor, stupid woman of your mother. Poor little orphan..." his smirk widened "oh, but now you're going to pay for what you have done."_

_Ratigan stared silently at his father as he began to fade, still smirking. "See you in Hell, James."_

* * *

_A dream. It's just a dream._

Although he was aware that it was a nightmare, Ratigan was still half asleep, his father's voice still echoing in his ears.

_I warned you..._

"Daddy..."

..._I warned you that your daughter would be the next one..._

"Daddy."

_...poor James..._

"Daddy!"

_...you're quite alone by now..._

"Daddy, wake up!"

Ratigan suddenly awakened and opened his eyes. "What the hell...?"he felt his heart skip a beat as he saw his daughter beside him"_Ginevra_! You're alive!"

She smiled. "Brilliant deduction, dad."

Ratigan rolled his eyes. "Please, stop talking like _him_!"

Ginny grinned. "Sorry"she said, then she hugged him, hiding her little face on his chest "I missed you, daddy..." she whispered.

Ratigan stroked her hair, causing his chains to tinkle. "I missed you too, honey" he said softly "God, you almost gave me a heart attack! Why are you here? How did you come in? How did you escape from the orphanage? Where did you go?"

Ginny sighed. "Well, I have a lot of things to tell you. Listen..."

* * *

"Wait a moment" Ratigan cut her off "are you saying that Jack Warrik is going to help _me_?" 

"You don't like him, don't you?"

Ratigan sighed. "Actually, _he_ doesn't like _me._"

"Why?"

"Er...it's a long story, honey. As you were saying?"

"Mr. Warrik is still working about the plan. He said that he'll try to get you free the same day of...well, the day of your execution, you know."

Ratigan gulped. He didn't like that word. Not at all. "And what should I have to do?"

"He said that you must ask for a priest the day before your execution."

"He wants me do WHAT?"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't ask."

"Should I trust him?"

"Do you have another chance?"

Ratigan sighed. "Very well, tell him that I'll do whatever he wants."

"Good" Ginny stayed silent for a moment, then: "are you hugry?"she asked, pointing at the dish and the jug that the guards had left out of his reach to torture him. Ratigan felt a sharp pain at his burning troath.

"Yes, I am. And I'm thirsty too. But you can't give me anything of this, they would notice..."he suddenly stopped, mouth open, as he saw his daugher smile and take a flask of water and a sandwich from her poket. She handed these to him.

"I tought you might need something to eat and drink."

Ratigan smiled and took the flask of water. "And you were damn right, honey."

Ginny smirked as her father began to drink from the flask. "I'm _always _right, daddy" she said, giving him the sandwich too "now I should go, it's getting late."

Ratigan took the sandwich and looked at her. "Take care of yourself, Ginevra. And give my regards to everyone."

"I will" she said, then she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Now get away from here, Ginevra. It's too dangerous."

Ginny nodded and stepped towards the pipes. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm sure that Mr. Warrik will find a way to get you free, daddy. Don't worry."

Ratigan wasn't just worried- he was _dreadfully_ worried, considering the fact that he had been sentenced to death- but he tried his best to keep his emotion inside. "I' not worried."

Ginny gave him a sceptical look. "Really?"

Ratigan shrugged. "Well...just a little."

She smirked. "I knew it."

"Oh, don't start."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cemetery.**

"Hello, guys" Keating said as Ginny and Nuts opened the door and stepped into the room "did you have a nice time?"

Warrik stopped walking back and forth and stared at Ginny. "Did you talk to him?"

Ginny nodded and took off her hat. "Of course I did. He gives his regards to everyone."

Keating laughed as if he had heard the best joke of his life. Ginny and Nuts looked at him as he was mad.

"Don't bother, he's dunk" Warrik said sharply.

"I'm not drunk!" Keating exclaimed, raising a bottle of beer "I'm just a little...uh...a little..."

"Cheerful?" Nuts suggested. Keating nodded.

"Yeah, right. Cheerful." He giggled again.

Warrik rolled his eyes. "Irishmice..." he sighed.

"Are you offending me?"

"I would never dare" Warrik said sarcastically, then he looked at Ginny again "did you tell him everything? Will he ask for a priest?"

"Yes. He'll do whatever you want."

"Is he fine?" Fidget asked.

"Yes, he's rather fine. Of course, he's not very happy of his courrent situation, but..."

"Why not?" Patrick slurred "I mean, what ra...mouse in his right mind would pass up the chance to vacation in a such nice place as Newgate Prison?"

Ginny sighed. "Uncle Patrik, I think you should go to..."

Patrick Keating was already snoring on the sofa, with the bottle still in his hand.

"...sleep."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, dear Lord!" Warrik exclaimed as they menaged to get Keating in his bed, then he massaged his aching spine "I'm afraid I'm getting too old for this."

Fidged was panting at his side. "Damn, if he's heavy. Are you sure he's not a...I mean..."

"No, he's not a rat" Ginny said with a laughter, putting a blanket on the drunk mouse snoring in the bed "he's _truly _just a large mouse."

Nuts giggled. "Yeah, not like somebody else..." he teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny snapped.

"Well" said Warrik, glancing to the clock "it's late...maybe I should go home."

"Wait" Ginny exclaimed "I'm coming with you."

"You WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"But..."

"No 'buts'" she simply said, putting on her hat "I must talk with you. Alone."

As they walked out of Keating's home, Ginny grabbed Warrik's arm. "Come."

Warrik blinked. "But my home is not..."

"Just follow me, ok?" she cut him off.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why have you brought me here?" asked Warrik.

"Just come in" said Ginny, opening the cemetery's gate.

"But it's night, and..."

Ginny grinned. "Are you afraid?" she mocked.

Warrik snorted. "I'm NOT afraid, I was just..."

"Then shut up and come in" she ordered sharply. Warrik began to say something, but he changed his mind as Ginny snarled. "Are you coming or not? I don't have all the night!"

Warrik sighed and passed through the gate, feeling a little uneasy. Ginny closed the gate behind him and began to walk among the tombstones. Warrik hurried after her.

"Why are we here?" he asked again, looking uneasily at the tombstones.

"You don't like my father" Ginny simply said, without answer to him "and I know why."

Warrik shuddered. "What...what do you know?"

"It's for my mother, isn't it?" she said, still staring at the graves.

"How did you...?"

"I've seen her photo into your wallet."

The mouse sighed. "Well..." he began, then he suddenly stopped, searching somenthing inside his poket "wait a moment...where is my..."

Ginny smirked, then she took the wallet from her poket and handed it to him. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You money is still inside, I swear."

Warrik grunted, taking his wallet back. "You're just like him, you know? Like father, like daughter."

"I know it" she said proudly "anyway...you don't like him because of my mother, don't you?"

Warrik shrugged. He couldn't deny the truth anymore. "Yes, that's it. Once I and your father were friends, then...almost twelve years ago...Theresa bursted in our lives. I loved her, but she...she chose..._him_."

"It hadn' t been my father's fault, you know. She simply made her choice."

"Of course, I know it, but...if she hadn't chose him...maybe she would be still alive."

Ginny simply nodded, staring at the tombstones again, her golden eyes shining in the dark. "Then...why have you accepted to help my father?" she said slowly.

"Just for Theresa" he simply said "I honestly don't know why, but she loved him. And for you, of course. You're her daughter."

Ginny shrugged. "But I'm afraid I'm not very much like her."

"Maybe not physically, but inside you're a lot like her" he smiled "by the way...you have your mother's same voice, you know. I recognized it immediatly."

She smiled back, then she suddenly stopped "We're arrived."

Warrik looked at the white tombstone in front of them, then he shuddered. "Is...is this..."

"My mother's grave" Ginny said softly "besides me and my father, no one knows where she is buried. But now you know it too."

Warrik gulped, looking at the writing on the tombstone.

_ Theresa R._

_ brilliant woman, loving mother and beloved wife_

_ 1865 – 1892_

_ Rest In Peace_

"I tought you would like to see her" she said in a low voice.

Warrik stared at the grave of the woman he once loved, feeling a mixture of fondness and sadness. He looked at the little girl beside him and smiled. "And you were right" he said softly "thank you, Ginny."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I know, I know, I haven't updated in months...I'm sorry, but at the moment my life is a nice mess and I don't have much free time to spend at the PC. Updates will be rather slow, but I promise I'll eventually finish this story. Enjoy!_


End file.
